Is it Heaven for Everyone?
by KiLo FlOwEr
Summary: *This is my first fanfic EVER!! please review!!* Matt meets new girl, Mary and Lucy see Joy with other guy, Simon giong to meet new girl, Wilson tries to call Mary... etc ENJOY!


          Robbie walked in through the kitchen holding Joy's hand.  They were both smiling at each other, and Robbie glanced around to see if anyone was looking in.  No one was, so they turned to each other, and locked lips.  As they were kissing, Mary walked down the stairs, upset after having just talked with Wilson.  She didn't see them, and took a can of Ginger Ale out of the refrigerator.  She sighed, and sat on the counter top, still not seeing the two.  She leaned forward, and put her head in her hands, trying to decide what to do.  Just then Robbie, and Joy released each other, and Joy giggled.  Mary nearly sprung from the counter top, and looked in their direction.  Robbie looked at her surprised.  

          "Oh!  Mary… I didn't see you there."  He looked a little bit guilty.  Joy pressed her lips together, and laced her fingers through Robbie's. 

          "Oh, uh, I uh… I was just getting some Ginger Ale."  She smiled, and held it for him to see.  

          "Come on… lets go to the Pool Hall."  Joy said quickly, trying to ease the tension.  Robbie nodded, and led her out the door.  Mary let out a sigh of relief, and was glad they had left.  It really hurt her to have them doing _that_ in her house.  After all, she was the one who liked Robbie, right?  She lifted herself back onto the counter, and leaned against the cupboards behind her.  The phone rang once, but she ignored it.  She knew that someone else would get it.  

          Upstairs, Ruthie picked up the phone.  

          "Hello?  Camden residence, Ruthie speaking."

          "Hey… this is Wilson.  Is Mary there?"  Ruthie raised her eyebrows.

          "You want to talk to Mary?  Why?"  Wilson smiled on the other end of the line; almost regretting it had been Ruthie who had answered.

          "I need to talk to her.  Is that alright with you?"  Ruthie thought for a minute.

          "Well…  I don't know.  Are you going to make her cry?  I don't think I should let you talk to her.  I'll tell her you called, and let her decide whether or not she wants to talk to you."  She didn't wait for him to answer; instead she just hung up the phone.  Not intending to tell Mary he had called.  Lucy stuck her head in the room.  

          "Ruthie… who was on the phone?"

          "It was a wrong number."  Ruthie said.  She handed Lucy the phone, as she walked past her out of the room.  Lucy got a confused look on her face.  Wondering who she had heard Ruthie talking to if it had been a wrong number; but didn't want to start any trouble by asking.  She shrugged, and hung the phone back on the hook.  She walked downstairs, wondering what she should do that night.  She noticed Mary in the kitchen.

          "Hey… what's up?"  Mary looked up, still holding the un-opened Ginger Ale.  

          "Who was on the phone?"  

          "Ruthie got it… she said it was a wrong number."  She sighed.  "So what are your plans for tonight?"

          "Plans?"  She scoffed,  "I don't have any."  She sighed, and then suddenly wondered if Lucy did.  If her younger sister did, and she didn't, what would that look like?  "Do you?"  Lucy rolled her eyes.

          "Nope."  She looked thoughtful.  "I wonder what Robbie, and Joy are doing right now.  Mary shook her head, and got down to put the Ginger Ale back away.  

          " My guess… making out at the Pool Hall."  

          "What makes you think that?"  Lucy raised her eyebrows curiously.

          "Oh, maybe because they were making out in here.  Then, when I came in they left for the Pool Hall."  She shrugged.  "So I guess that's where they must be."  Lucy smiled mischievously.  

          "Do you want to find out just exactly what they are doing?"  Lucy's eyes twinkled at the thought.

          "No.  Definitely not."  Mary shook her head.  "I refuse to act like Mom, and Dad, and spy on them."

          "Well…"  Lucy thought hard.  "We wouldn't be technically _spying_.  We can just go play a game of pool.  Do you have something better to do?"

          "Not really…" She looked at Lucy carefully.  "You really want to play pool?"  Lucy grinned.

          "Of course I do!  Let's go."  She picked up her coat.  "I'll go get the keys off mom."  She disappeared up the stairs.  Mary smiled, starting to get into the spirit.  Maybe it would be fun.  She grabbed her jacket, and headed out to the car.

          Annie was putting Sam and David down for a nap when Lucy walked in.

          "Hey, Mom, can me-" Annie cut her off, and put her finger to her lips.  She motioned for Lucy to go out.  Annie followed softly a few minutes later, and closed the door softly.

          "Okay… what were you saying?"  She smiled softly at her.

          We're going to the Pool Hall."  She smiled hopefully.  Annie dug the keys out of her pocket, and handed them to her.

          "Make sure its full when you bring it home."  Lucy nodded, and hugged her mom quickly.

          "Thanks!!"  She hurried down the stairs, and out the door to the car.

          Matt walked through the parking lot, and into the store.  He looked around until he found the perfect bouquet of flowers.  He had met this girl online, and had finally worked up the courage to meet her in person.  The meeting would take place in fifteen minutes, and he had so much to do.  All he knew was that she was blonde-haired, blue-eyed, twenty-one, and they were meeting at 5 o'clock outside of the Pool Hall.  He didn't even know her name.  He had told her what he looked like, and that he would be wearing a forest green shirt.  He already had the shirt, and now a bouquet of flowers.  He wanted to be a little bit early, so he left then.  He got to the Pool Hall ten minutes early, and sat on the bench.  He laid the flowers down beside him, and took a deep breath of the cool air.  He looked at his watch nervously, looking carefully at all of the girls that walked by him.  

          Simon paced outside of Eric's office, trying to decide whether he should go in or not.  Eric had called him and asked him to come in as soon as he could.  Simon hadn't done anything lately, so wasn't sure what this was all about.  He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.  He poked his head in, and saw Eric seated at his desk.  He looked up and smiled.                 

          "Simon!  Sit down."  Simon sat down slowly, unsure of what would happen in the next few minutes.  

          "So… you wanted to talk to me?"

          "Yes, actually, I do.  I talked to you're a few of your teachers, and they told me that your grades are great, and that your attitude has improved.  They told me that there is an exchange student from London coming in tomorrow.  They need someone to show her around, and show her the ropes of everything.  They figured that you would be just the guy for the job."  He leaned back on his chair, and smiled.  Simon relaxed, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  

          "Uh, okay.  I guess I could do that."  He thought about it for a moment.  "Wait… did you say 'she'?"  Eric smiled.  

          "Her name is Beth Cummings.  You're to meet her fifteen minutes early, outside of the school.  That's all I was told."

          "Sure.  I can do that."  He nodded, wondering what she looked like.  He stood slowly.  "Well, thanks for asking me."

          "No problem."  Eric smiled, and returned to his work.  Simon stepped out, and closed the door.  He smiled, and headed down the hall.

          Annie was washing the dishes when Ruthie came in.

          "Hey Ruthie.  What's up with you?"  Ruthie shrugged.  

          "Nothing.  I'm bored."  She looked up at her mom with a bored look on her face.  "What is with Mary, and Wilson?  Is Mary going to go back to New York?"  Annie looked at her a bit confused.

          "I'm not sure.  Why are you asking?"  She paused.  "Do you know something I don't?"  Ruthie was surprised that her mom could sense that she did, but she denied it.

          "Me?  Of course I don't.  No one ever tells me anything.  I have to poke around, and spy, just like you and dad."  She hurried out of the kitchen before Annie could ask her any more questions.

          Mary, and Lucy walked into the Pool Hall, and sat down.  Lucy looked around anxiously for Robbie.  Mary elbowed her in the side.

          "Don't act like you're looking for him!  Let's get a game started."  Mary stood again, and headed to an empty table, her eyes open for Robbie as well.  Lucy stood reluctantly.  Just then she saw Joy enter alone.

          "Mary…"  She whispered.  "Heads up.  Joy just walked in… but she's alone."  Mary turned casually, and spotted Joy as well.  Robbie was nowhere in sight.  She turned back to Lucy. 

          "Maybe he's parking the car."  Lucy nodded in agreement, and they started their game.  

          Ten minutes later, Robbie still wasn't in sight, and they're game was finished.  They sat down at a booth where they could see Joy, but she couldn't see them.  Just as they were ready to give up and head home, a tall dark haired guy entered.  He approached Joy, and tapped her shoulder.  They both watched, as she jumped up grinning, and wrapped him in a hug, and kissed his cheek.  Mary, and Lucy sat open mouthed and watched.  They looked at each other.  

          "Joy is cheating on Robbie…"  She didn't need to say it though.  Mary was thinking it as well, and nodded.  They both kept their eyes her, as Joy and the other guy sat across from each other, and chatted happily.

          Matt sat outside as a dark windowed car pulled up.  The driver's side door opened, and an old woman stepped out.  He looked at his watch.  One minute until five.  The woman headed towards him, and then stopped directly in front of him.  He glanced at her, than pretended that she wasn't there.

          "Excuse me young man, but what color would you cal that shirt?"  Matt looked up at her with confusion.

          "E-Excuse me?"  He was suddenly worried that she was his date.

          "Your shirt!  What color is it?  I would call it forest green, but I want to know what you call it."  He stood and extended his hand.

          "Yeah it's forest green.  My name is Matt Camden.  Are you… Are you my date?"  He looked at her sheepishly.

          "Oh my, dear, do I really look twenty-one?"  He smiled, not answering.  "I'm Meredith Plummet.  I just wanted to make sure that you were the young man that my grand-daughter was meeting."  She turned, and waved to the car.  The back door opened, and a girl stepped out.  She closed the door, and walked over to them.  She had wavy, almost curly blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.  Just like she had said.  She hadn't mentioned her long legs, of gorgeous complexion though.  She extended her hand to him.

          "Hello…  I'm Katie Plummet.  You're date."  She smiled.  Matt's eyes lit up, and he took her hand.

          "Matt Camden…  its great to finally meet you in person."  He smiled, and then handed her the flowers.  "These are for you."  She grinned, and held them to her nose, and inhaled.

          "Mmmmm.  They smell almost as beautiful as they appear."  She grinned, and turned to Meredith.  "Could you take them home and put them in water Mimi?"  She smiled, hinting for her to leave.

          "Of course darling.  What time shall I pick you up?"  Meredith winked at Matt.  Matt smiled.

          "Oh… well I can take you home if you want?"  He said to Katie in a question form."  Katie smiled sweetly.

          "Oh, that would be great, Matt."  Meredith smiled, and walked back to the car.

          "So, Matt."  Katie sat on the bench.  "Tell me about yourself."  He smiled, and sat beside her, and they began a long discussion.

          Robbie walked in the front door, just as Ruthie came down the stairs.

          "Hey Snookie.  What's going on around here?  Anything of interest?"  He ruffled her hair.  Ruthie smiled, and swatted at his hand.  

          "What do you think?  You're the only one around here with a girlfriend."  She stopped, "speaking of her… where is Joy?"

          "Oh, I dropped her off at home.  She had something to do.  She didn't tell me what though."  He shrugged.  "Is Matt here?"  Ruthie shook her head.

          "Nope.  He left a few hours ago.  No girlfriend, but still not here.  Why?"

          "No reason really.  Well, except I was planning on going to bed early.  I have a headache.  Where's everyone else?"  Ruthie thought for a moment.

          "Well, you know where Matt is; Mom was in the kitchen last I knew; Dad is still at the church; Simon went to talk to him about something; Sam and David are _finally_ asleep; Mary, and Lucy left awhile ago; and I'm stuck here."  She breathed deeply.  "I'd rather not be, but I don't have anywhere else to be."  She sighed, and headed back up the stairs, suddenly seeming to be depressed.

          "Thanks, Snookie."  Robbie hollered up the stairs, just as Annie walked in.

          "Shhhh!  Sam and David are asleep."  She smiled at him. 

          "Sorry.  Ruthie just told me that too."  He headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

          "So how was you're evening with Joy?  Have fun?"  She smiled, hoping for details.

          "Yeah, it was nice.  Always is.  I'm heading to bed now though… I've got a terrible headache."  He smiled at her.  "Would you mind asking Matt not to turn on the lights in our room when he gets home tonight?  The light aggravates my headache."  Annie smiled.

          "Of course I wouldn't mind."  She left and went into the family room.  She stretched out on the couch, wondering when Eric would be home.  She felt bad about the way she had been treating him lately.  She hadn't really had the patience to deal with much, and regretted it.  She sighed, deciding to apologize when he got home.  

          Mary and Lucy watched as finally Joy, and the guy left.  They paid their bill, and slowly followed.  They stood in the lobby and watched through the window, as they both got into a cab, and drove away.  

          "Wow.  I can't believe she's doing this."  Lucy said.  Wondering if they were going to break up.  She wasn't sure if she still has feelings for Robbie or not.  She decided that she would have to wait and see when the time came.  

          "Who gets to tell Robbie?"  Mary grinned.  "I want to."  Lucy raised her eyebrows.

          "You go right ahead.  I don't want to be the one to break his heart."  Lucy turned to walk out, and Mary thought about that.

          "You're right.  I don't want to break his heart."  She paused.  "Unless, you'll do it with me."  She paused, and then quickly added.  "I mean, he might be more hurt, if he see's them together."  Lucy shook her head.

          "Of you want to tell him, you can.  I'm staying out of this though.  For now anyways."  She sighed, and they got into the car to head home.

          Matt, and Katie talked for a while, and then went inside to get something to eat, and talked some more.  By ten, they knew almost every detail about each other's lives.  Katie looked at her watch.  A sad look came over her face.  

          "I have to go home now.  I really wish we could talk longer…"  Matt smiled.  

          "It's okay… we can talk later.  Tomorrow maybe."  They exchanged phone numbers, and then Matt took her home.  When he finally go home, everyone was in bed, and the doors where locked.  He groaned, and climbed up onto the porch roof.  He looked inside his, and saw Robbie laying on his 'Hello Kitty' sheets, and pillows.  He knocked on the window, but Robbie didn't stir.  He banged on it as hard as he dared until Robbie finally sat up.  He came over and opened the window.

          "Didn't your mom tell you I had a headache?"  He moaned, and laid back down on the bed.  Matt looked at him, and shook his head.

          "Do I look like I talked to mom?  Why else would I be coming in through the window?"  Robbie didn't answer, he just moaned.  "Well, goodnight."  He turned on the light.

          "No, no!  Don't turn on the light!"  He pulled the 'Hello Kitty' pillow over his face, and Matt quickly shut the light back off. He smiled as he lay down on his bed, and thought about Katie.

          Everyone else in the house was asleep, except for Mary, and Simon.  Mary was lying awake thinking about Robbie with a far away look in her eyes.  Simon was thinking about Beth.  What would she look like?  Would he like her?  Eventually all the Camden's and Robbie were asleep, and it was the end of another day.


End file.
